In some comparative semiconductor memory devices having a three-dimensional structure, a memory hole is formed in a stacked body that includes stacked electrode films, and a charge storage film and a channel are provided in the memory hole. The electrode film can serve as a control gate in a memory cell, and thus a total number of stacked electrode films may be increased, thereby making it possible to increase the total number of memory cells. In such a semiconductor memory device, when the number of stacked electrode films is increased, the aspect ratio of the stacked body is increased, and it can thus be difficult to form the memory hole. Therefore, an efficiency of producing the memory device may be reduced, or the number of processes and cost of manufacturing the memory device may increase.